The Secrets of Vampires
by DramaFreak44
Summary: Bella got pregnate right after she was turned, ran away to Maine, and never told the Cullens. Edward found out somehow and tracked them both. But every time he got close to seeing the baby, Bella would move to a different state. Alex looks like Sel Gomez
1. Prologue

The door of Alex's bedroom creaked open two inches. She had heard her mother yell and she'd woke up. "You can't keep this from her Bella, it's who she is." She heard a husky male voice say to her mother. "Oh no? Watch me. This is the reason I left Forks Edward! To get away from, well, you know what." Bella said, obviously agitated by this man named Edward. "Stop playing around Bella. I _will _see her! She's my daughter for god's sake!" Edward said, starting to yell. "Shhhh! Alex is asleep upstairs." Bella hissed. _My father?_ Alex thought.

Little did she know, Edward heard her think, and he grinned when he did. "Well I have to see her sometime." Edward pleaded, his voice more gentle and smooth. There was a long silence. Her mother was probably thinking. Bella sighed. "Alright. You can meet her. But!" Bella started, "Only when she turns 18. Then she can decide for herself whether or not she wants your life style." Edward groaned, and silently, so did Alex, making Edward fight off a laugh. "Fine! The minute she turns 18, and no later. On her birthday. Ok?" Bella paused.

"Ok. Fine. On her 18th birthday. But not until then!" She said, pushing Edward out the door. "I love you Bella!" Edward said sweetly, knowing how much she hated to hear it before getting the door slammed in his face. Edward laughed as he walked out of the apartment building, heading for his old silver Volvo. As he remembered how sweet Alex's voice was, or at least, her thoughts. He smiled as he climbed into the driver's seat, and sat there for at least 5 minutes, imagining what she might look like.

Did she have his golden, butterscotch eyes? Or her mother's dull, human like eyes? What color hair did she have? Did she have his attitude? Or his charm? Suddenly, there was a loud lap on his window, interrupting his thoughts. It was Bella. He rolled down his window, and smirked. "Change your mind?" He asked playfully. "If you're planning on sitting here for the next three years, you might wanna change your mind now, because she's fifteen. And human." Bella said sternly, then walked back up into the complex.

Oh, he'd changed his mind alright. But not about leaving. About their deal. All he had to do was make a few adjustments to his look, and take care of a few other things as well. He was _going_ to see Alex. And soon.


	2. The Beginning of The Chase

**Chapter 1**

"**Alexandria, get down here, you're going to be late for school!" Bella Swan yelled to her daughter from the foot of the stairs. "It's Alex, Mom." Alex said, coming down the stairs and grabbing her sack lunch from the coffee table before running outside into the passenger seat of her mom's chevy truck. Bella sighed and locked the door behind her as she walked out onto the front porch then into her truck. The trip to Eastport High School was silent. Bella pulled up to the school and sighed. ****"Alex, look, im sorry we've been moving around so much. It's just that, well, it's-" "Complicated." They both said in unison. "I know mom." Alex said, rolling her eyes and opening her door. **

**"Have a good day Lexi!" Bella called. "Whatever." Alex said glumly, slamming the door and running inside the school up the to the front desk. Bella sighed and drove to her new job. "Can I help you?" The secretary asked Alex as she walked up to the desk. ****"Alex Cullen." Alex said flatly, then the lady handed her schedule and a map of the school. "Thanks, I guess." She said before walking off to her 1****st**** period class. Before she knew it the day was over, and she was coming out of 7****th**** period gym with all her new books and homework, heading to her locker. Some large football players walked past her, the last one knocking her things out of her arms and snickering with his friends. **

**She knelt down to gather her papers and books, someone with muddy shoes stepping on her chemistry homework. Alex fought back tears as she gathered everything, running to her locker and opening it with one hand and throwing everything in it then slamming it shut. She ran her hand through her hair , tears starting to fall. She ran outside, seeing her mom had just pulled up, and got into the back seat. "Just drive!" Alex said, trying her best to not start sobbing in-front of her mom and wiping away whatever tears fell. ****When they arrived at the small 2 story house, Alex ran inside and up to her room, locking it behind her. She flung herself onto her bed and just let the tears come.**

** Eventually, she cried herself to sleep, and started to dream. **

**She looked around her frantically, darkness and trees surrounding her. She cried out for her mom, but she got no answer. She felt someone standing right behind her, and spun around to see a young man, with bronze hair and golden eyes, as the corners of his lips turned into a smile, revealing mostly normal teeth, but a few really pointy ones. Somehow, she had a gut feeling of fear towards this man, yet she felt the need to stay near him, as if there was something else she needed to be afraid of. Suddenly, the man's eyes looked beyond Alex, his eyes curving into slits, and a low growl surfacing from his throat. **

**In a flash, he was standing in-front of her protectively, facing a creature that looked like an over-sized wolf, but she couldn't see it clearly, because the man was standing in-front of her, blocking her view. "Try and take her! I'll kill you the minute you do!" The young man said, in a voice like silk, yet booming. The wolf like creature snarled, and got ready to lunge. Alex's heart stopped. The thing was going to kill him if she didn't do something! She gripped his arm, and swung him around so he was behind her now, the man looking confused and worried. "What are you doing?" He asked in a shaky voice. **

**But he spoke too late, the wolf was jumping towards them, Alex taking a step forward, although she didn't know why she did. "NO!!!!" The man yelled, trying to grab Alex and bring her back to him, but that was no use. Alex screamed as the creature landed on her, then growled as it's head snapped down to kill her. Alex sat up, screaming and sweating as she looked around her dark room and realized it had all been a nightmare. But it had all felt so **_**real**_**! Bella ran upstairs, and tried to open her door, but it was locked. "Alex?!? Are you ok?!? What happened?!?" Bella hollered through the door. Alex ran off her bed, unlocking the door then swinging it open, embracing her mother. **

**"Im fine! I just had a nightmare." Alex said, breathless. She stepped back. "Really. Im fine." Bella pulled her back into a hug. "Are you sure?" Bella asked, breathing slower now. "Yes, mom, im sure." Alex said, pulling away from the hug. "Well, what was it about? You sounded like you were being attacked!" Bella said, brushing a strand of hair away from Alex face with her fingertips. "Well, there was this man, and-" Alex started, "What did he look like?" Bella asked, interrupting her. "He had bronze hair, pale skin, like marble, with a couple of sharp teeth among other normal ones, and golden, butterscotch eyes . He looked about 17." Alex answered. **

**Bella's hand flew to her mouth, tripping backwards but catching herself on the wall. "And," Alex continued, "I felt this gut feeling of fear, yet, another of, safety, and, and warmth towards him. Like there was something else that was worse than him that was there with us. And there was. I don't know what it was, but the man protected me from it, and it looked like an overgrown wolf of some kind. I didn't want him to die, so I pulled him behind me, and, I, died instead. But mom, this dream felt so real! I felt like the man was there in my room when I woke up, and it was like he was still watching me. But, im fine. Really." She finished. Bella just stood there in shock. **

**"Mom?" Alex asked, waving a hand in-front of her face. **

**"P-Pack your things. Now." Bella said, stumbling downstairs to pack her own things, rushing, like they had to leave as fast as they could. Like what Alex said about the man being there was true.**


End file.
